


their lips are lying only real is real

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (parce que l'auteur est comme ça), Faux couple, Fluff, M/M, Mais pas de smut, Saint-Valentin, Ziam à côté, d'Amis à Amoureux, des films romantiques ringards, des tonnes et des tonnes de fluff, en quelque sorte, pas de lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: "Nous avons une affaire spéciale pour les couples durant les deux prochains mois," disait-elle. "Une location gratuite de 48heures pour tout ce qui est dans la boite rouge, du moment que vos achats sont d'au moins 10£. Et, je dois le dire, vous êtes un des couples les plus mignons que j'ai vu de toute cette vente."Louis sourit poliment et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, ouvrant la bouche pour dire que l’étranger et lui n’étaient pas ensembles. Puis ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.  Louis agrippa brutalement la main du garçon et se retourna vers la vendeuse, souriant sauvagement."Merci, ouais, on est ensemble depuis trois ans."La vendeuse sourit et commença à leur vendre le truc des films. Louis pouvait pratiquement sentir des vagues de confusion émaner du Grand Garçon Bien Foutu Aux Bananes, donc il se tourna vers lui et chuchota, "Contente toi de suivre, ils ont mon film préféré."Ou, celle où Louis et Harry font semblant d'être amoureux pour avoir quelques films gratuits jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent soudainement de faire semblant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [their lips are lying only real is real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716963) by [vanillabeanniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillabeanniall/pseuds/vanillabeanniall). 



> Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas mais c'est ma traduction!
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous trouver des fautes quelconques.
> 
> Evidemment, je vous conseille d'aller lire la version originale si vous ne voulez pas manquer certaines nuances ou certains 'jeux de mots'/'mises en relation'  
> (Cette traduction est aussi disponible sur Wattpad, le titre est le même, mon profil aussi.)
> 
>  
> 
> Le titre est tiré d'une chanson du film Grease

Louis n'aimait pas la Saint-Valentin. Genre, pas du tout. En fait, il n'aimait obstinément pas la Saint-Valentin. Il n'y avait rien de bien à ce jour à part les bougies pas chères le 15 et les affaires bizarres que vous pouviez faire si vous entriez dans un magasin avec une autre personne d'à peu près le même âge et le même charme que vous. Les inconvénients étaient cependant nombreux, et incluaient la facilitation du capitalisme et le douloureux rappel que Louis était seul dans sa vie.

La seconde partie était pire que d'habitude, parce que chaque année, il avait Liam et/ou Zayn pour lui porter compagnie pendant qu'il broyait du noir, mais ces deux-là s’étaient enfin ressaisis et mis ensemble, et maintenant non seulement Louis était seul (et le serait pour toujours), mais la tristesse qui en résultait était deux fois plus puissante car ses deux meilleurs amis étaient profondément amoureux et écœurement heureux. Il était heureux pour eux, bien sûr, mais il devait maintenir son personnage amer et sec. Non pas que ça soit difficile, puisqu'il finissait seul pendant que ses deux meilleurs avaient droit à la fin de conte de fée.

Il faisait confiance à Liam et Zayn pour ne pas baiser sur son canapé pendant qu'il sortait acheter un snack et louer un film (ou du moins il faisait confiance à la conscience de Liam et à la haine que Zayn avait envers le nettoyage pour qu'ils ne baisent pas sur son canapé), il n'était pas capable de les observer se fixer amoureusement et rougir et rire bêtement ensemble depuis leur bazar de membres emmêlés sur son fauteuil pas cher fait pour une personne. C'était comme regarder un documentaire sur la nature : des fois il était intéressant de voir les rituels d'accouplement, mais c'était juste surtout très ennuyant et un peu irritant. Donc Louis était parti dès qu'il avait vu une ouverture, et c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à errer dans les allées du Tesco le plus proche à la recherche du meilleur (et le moins cher) vin.

Le magasin lui-même semblait se moquer de Louis; du rose criard et des banderoles rouges accrochées sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, et des cœurs en paillettes pendant du plafond. Ce qui était ridicule, vraiment, parce qu'il restait cinq jours avant le 14, et personne n'avait besoin de le célébrer plus longtemps que le jour qui y était dédié. Pour empirer les choses, toutes les ventes étaient centrées sur la Saint-Valentin, donc vous pouviez avoir une boite de popcorn à moitié prix et louer un film gratuitement si vous veniez avec votre partenaire (offres valables jusqu'au 31 mars!), ou vous pouviez acheter un bouquet de fleurs géant pour seulement 3£99! Louis jeta un regard noir particulièrement agressif à un bouquet de fleur spécialement joyeux. La Saint-Valentin c'était de la merde.

Louis marcha à travers le magasin dans une pire humeur que d'habitude, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire plus que de jeter un coup d'œil au mec bien foutu dans l'allée des fruits. Louis ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans l'allée des fruits. Il avait trouvé son vin il y a longtemps, et il essayait juste de tuer le temps à ce point pour ne pas avoir à supporter les sentiments excessifs de Zayn et Liam. Ça le faisait chier, de toutes façons. Après tout, Louis n'avait besoin de personne. Il était une femme indépendante, et tout ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme.

Son vagabondage et sa cogitation l'avaient mené à la caisse. Il paya son vin et ignora la personne derrière lui, attrapant son sac quand il eut fini et marchant vers la porte (et la vendeuse devant celle-ci essayant de faire marcher l'affaire de location des films de la Saint-Valentin. Ça aurait pu être quelque chose qu'il aurait apprécié… si seulement Louis n'était pas destiné à finir seul).

Louis garda la tête baissée en entendant la vendeuse derrière lui essayer de le rattraper, et il ne la releva pas jusqu'à ce que la personne ne commence à lui parler. Et, apparemment, elle parlait aussi à peu importe qui était derrière lui.

"Nous avons une affaire spéciale pour les couples durant les deux prochains mois," disait-elle. "Une location de 48heures gratuite de ce qui est dans la boite rouge, du moment que vos achats sont d'au moins 10£. Et, je dois le dire, vous êtes un des couples les plus mignons que j'ai vu de toute cette vente."

Louis sourit poliment et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, ouvrant la bouche pour dire qu'il n'était pas en couple avec cet étranger. Puis ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. L'étranger était le garçon mignon de l'allée des fruits (il avait des putains de bananes dans son panier, et Louis eu soudainement des difficultés à garder ses pensées tout public et appropriées pour un supermarché), et, après une inspection plus méticuleuse, ce garçon était plus que bien foutu. Ce garçon était carrément beau, avec des longues boucles sombres, des lèvres carrément scandaleuses, et des jambes coincées dans un skinny jean noir sur des kilomètres. Le garçon fixait Louis, confus (comme une sorte de bébé biche), et, Jésus Christ, il avait des yeux magnifiques. Comment pouvait-il être juste que Louis rencontre la personne la plus attirante sur terre quand il portait des joggings larges et un sweat-shirt.

Louis agrippa brutalement la main du garçon et se retourna vers la vendeuse, souriant sauvagement.

"Merci, ouais, on est ensemble depuis trois ans."

La vendeuse souri et commença à leur vendre le truc des films. Louis pouvait pratiquement sentir des vagues de confusion émaner du Grand Garçon Bien Foutu avec des Bananes, donc il se tourna vers lui et chuchota, "Contente toi de suivre, ils ont mon film préféré."

Honnêtement, Louis ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il suive cette comédie, mais l'étranger sourit (il avait des putains de fossettes, comment ce gamin pouvait-il être réel?) et acquiesça, ses boucles rebondissant sur ses épaules. Ils se retournèrent vers la vendeuse, qui leur souriait comme vous souririez à une boîte remplie de chiots. A condition que vous aimiez les chiots.

"Et donc, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?"

Le sourire de Louis se fana sur le coup. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en arnaquant une vendeuse à Tesco pour qu'elle leur donne un film gratuit. L'autre garçon intervint avant que Louis ne puisse se lancer dans quelque chose de ridicule et leur faire perdre leur film.

"On s'est rencontrés dans des toilettes, en fait, à un concert."

Louis se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil relevé. Des toilettes? C'était stupide. Les gens qui rencontraient d'autres gens dans des toilettes ne se fréquentaient pas amoureusement. Ça serait bizarre.

Grand Garçon Bien Foutu sourit cependant, et la vendeuse gobait l'histoire.

"Ouais," continua-t-il, "on était à côté aux urinoirs et je lui ai accidentellement fait pipi dessus."

Un rire surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Louis. L'histoire devenait de plus en plus ridicule, mais la vendeuse roucoula comme si le garçon lui racontait une histoire de bébé et non à propos de lui pissant sur quelqu'un. Il n'était pas possible qu'elle croit à ça. Elle était probablement juste charmée par les fossettes et les boucles. Pour être honnête, Louis l'était aussi, un peu.

Grand Garçon Bien Foutu continua son histoire. "On a des tatouages qui s’accordent des premiers mots qu'on s'est dit, en plus."

Louis le regarda, confus, avant que l'autre garçon ne pointe le "oops" tatoué au-dessus de son personnage sur un skateboard, puis un tatouage sur son propre bras qui disait "Hi."

Ce n'était évidemment pas les premiers mots qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais c'était intelligent de les souligner. Louis n'allait pas dire que le destin l'avait mené à ce moment et leur avait donné des faux tatouages coordonnés, mais c'était pour sûr une coïncidence chanceuse.

La vendeuse leur sourit, apparemment amoureuse de l'histoire de pipi et de tatouages (mais sérieusement, c'était quoi comme bordel cette histoire? Pourquoi c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé?).

"Vous êtes adorables," dit-elle.

"Merci," répondit Louis comme le garçon poli qu'il était.

Elle sourit et fit un geste vers la machine à film. "Quel film voulez-vous?"

Louis cligna des yeux. C'est vrai. Le film. Il faisait ça pour avoir un film gratuit. Il ne faisait à 100% pas ça pour tenir la main d'un beau garçon. Ce qu'il faisait toujours. Et wow, ce garçon en particulier avait des mains géantes. Louis essaya très fort de ne pas remarquer la façon dont elles avalaient ses mains, plus petites, quand il réalisa que le garçon le regardait avec incertitude. C'est vrai. Le film.

Louis fit un pas en avant, et rougit un peu de joie quand Grand Garçon Bien Foutu le suivit au lieu de juste lui lâcher la main. Louis écrivit un film sur l'écran, cachant la couverture de la vue du garçon alors que la vendeuse s'avançait pour taper le code secret de la Saint-Valentin. Louis attrapa le film quand il sortit de la fente, cachant le devant et sourit à la femme.

"Merci," dit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour. "Pas de problème, c'était sympa de vous parler. Passez une bonne journée!" elle leur fit un signe de la main alors que les deux garçons passaient les portes en verre.

Louis garda le film caché pendant qu'ils marchaient un peu, se tenant toujours les mains et les balançant doucement entre eux. 

"Donc," la voix grave venait du garçon, au-dessus de lui (et Louis n'était pas affecté par cette voix, nop, pas par la merveilleuse profondeur de cette dernière ou l'agréable qualité rocailleuse), "est-ce que j'ai le droit de voir quel film on a?"

Louis rigola. "C'est une surprise," dit-il. "Tu ne peux pas le savoir pour l'instant."

Grand Garçon Bien Foutu rigola joyeusement, ses fossettes ressortant sur ses joues. "Donc je peux le regarder avec toi?"

"Ca dépend," dit Louis, "Est-ce que tu es un meurtrier ou quelqu'un qui va cambrioler mon appartement?"

L'autre garçon rigola. "Nop," dit-il, exagérant le 'p'.

Louis sourit. "C'est bon alors. Je promets de ne pas te tuer ou te cambrioler non plus. Au fait, je m'appelle Louis."

Grand Garçon Bien Foutu sourit. "Je m'appelle Harry. Salut."

Louis sourit. "Harry," dit-il, testant le nom.

"Louis," répondit Harry avec un rictus.

"Harry," répéta Louis, rigolard. "Je ne connais pas de meurtriers appelés Harry, donc je vais prendre ça comme un bon signe."

Harry rigola. "Est-ce que tu connais des meurtriers au moins?"

Louis sourit gaiement. "J'espère que non."

Ce n'était même pas une bonne chanson, mais Harry rigola si bruyamment que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Louis était étrangement fier d'avoir fait rire Harry. Il savait qu'il était drôle, Liam rigolait assez souvent à ses blagues, mais il semblait beaucoup plus important de faire rire Harry, curieusement.

"Donc, Louis," commença Harry après une minute silencieuse, "où allons-nous regarder ce mystérieux film?"

Louis haussa les épaules. "Mes colocataires sont chez moi. Mais ils sont écœurement amoureux et je ne sais pas si pourrais me concentrer sur le film avec eux en train de se rouler des pelles en fond."

Harry rigola encore avec la tête rejetée en arrière, exposant un cou qui obligea Louis a tourné la tête, malgré le sourire grandissant sur son visage.

"On peut aller chez moi," suggéra Harry. "C'est pas loin et mon colocataire visite de la famille en Irlande."

"Pourquoi, Harry," dit Louis, "c'est plutôt osé de ta part. Je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille."

Harry rigola. "Styles," répondit-il. "Je suis Harry Styles."

Louis sourit d'un air faussement pudique. "Je garderais ça à l'esprit."

"Attend!" Dit Harry. "Tu ne m'as pas dit le tien!"

Louis rigola. "C'est Tomlinson, si tu tiens tant à le savoir."

"Louis Tomlinson," dit Harry. "C'est un joli nom."

"Merci, c'est ma mère qui me l'a donné," dit Louis.

Harry rigola bruyamment, plus un braillement qu'un rire, en fait, et il claqua une (géante) main sur sa propre bouche.

"Je n'ai jamais fait ce bruit de ma vie," promit-il.

J'aimerais te le faire refaire, pensa Louis. "J'en doute sincèrement," dit Louis.

Harry sourit. "Tu devrais savoir, petit-ami depuis trois ans."

Louis rigola et lui tapa l'épaule. "Bref, il est loin ton appartement?"

"Niall, mon colocataire, et moi habitons à un bloc de là," dit Harry.

"Près du parc," dit Louis. "Vous devez avoir une belle vue."

Harry sourit, ses fossettes s'enfonçant à nouveau dans ses joues. "Ouais, et je vais faire des footings des fois le matin."

 

"Oh, non," râla mélodramatiquement Louis, "Je me suis débrouillé pour trouver un faux-copain qui est du matin qui court!"

"Héé," bouda Harry, "courir c'est bon pour la santé!"

"Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu fais partie de ces hipsters qui ne mangent que des fruits et des feuilles et qui ont des vélos plutôt que des voitures et trois Polaroids?"

Harry gloussa. "Je mange autre chose aussi," protesta-t-il gentiment. "Et j'ai une voiture-"

"-Est-ce que c'est une voiture écologique ou une voiture normale qui consomme beaucoup d'essence?" le coupa Louis, rigolant.

"C'est une voiture normale, Lewis. Et j'ai seulement un Polaroid."

"Eh bien, je suppose que tu feras l'affaire, Styles," dit Louis, un sourire tendre trahissant sa satisfaction par rapport à leurs taquineries.

Harry rigola à nouveau. "Je ferais l'affaire? Et notre relation alors, Louis? Et nos tatouages complémentaires?"

Louis le rejoignit dans son rire, s'appuyant sur son bras (ils se tenaient toujours la main, remarqua-t-il, et son cœur n'avait absolument pas sauté un tout petit peu à cette remarque) jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne les arrête devant un bel immeuble avec une belle vue du parc.

"Donc on va à ton vrai appartement," dit Louis.

"Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais juste te kidnapper?" demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit honnêtement Louis. "Mais avec un derrière comme ça, on n'est jamais trop prudents," dit-il avec un rictus, faisant un geste vers ses propres fesses.

Harry rigola et s'avança pour déverrouiller la porte. "On est seulement au deuxième étage," dit-il par-dessus son épaule, "donc les escaliers ne sont pas si horribles."

"Pas horribles?" dit Louis. "Mec, je vis au sixième étage et on a pas d'ascenseur. Le deuxième est bien mieux que pas horrible."

"Mais vous devez avoir une superbe vue," commenta Harry en ouvrant la porte, révélant un hall étroit et prenant gentiment le sac de course de Louis. "Trois bouteilles de vin, Lou?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. "Combien de personnes était invitées à la fête?"

"Pour ta gouverne, j'ai des amis en fait, Harold, j'ai juste choisis de noyé mon chagrin causé par la Saint-Valentin dans l'alcool," dit Louis, souriant alors qu'il montait les marches.

Harry sourit, passant devant lui en déverrouillant et ouvrant une porte. Louis essaya de ne pas reluquer ses petites fesses rebondies. C'était difficile.

"Heureusement que j'ai nettoyé dans la journée," dit Harry pendant qu'ils entraient et il mit les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

 

"Tu nettoies volontairement?" dit Louis, agréablement surpris. "Pas étonnant que je t'ai gardé pendant trois ans. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose à propos de toi après que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas riche ou extrêmement magnifique.

"Hééé," bouda Harry, "je suis magnifique!"

Louis rigola mais secoua la tête. "Non, c'est juste tes boucles," dit-il, tirant légèrement sur une et l'observant rebondir. "Ou peut-être les fossettes," dit-il, enfonçant un doigt dans la joue d'Harry et souriant quand les fossettes surgirent sous son doigt. "Ou peut-être les grands yeux de biche," continua-t-il en regardant dans les dit-yeux.

L'atmosphère était épaissie par la tension et complètement immobile pendant que les deux se fixaient, observant les tâches de couleur dans les iris de l'un et l'autre, se regardant juste pour une seconde. Harry était vraiment joli, pensa Louis. Joli et magnifique et mignon et sexy et tout ce qui était bon dans un garçon, en fait. C'était une honte, vraiment, qu'ils ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble.

"Donc," Harry brisa le silence après un moment chargé. "On a choisi quel film?"

Louis quitta son regard pour le sortir de la poche de son pull. Il leva le boîtier.

"Grease," dit-il.

"Ton film préféré c'est Grease?" demanda Harry, souriant.

Louis ignora la façon dont son cœur s'était rempli quand Harry se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit. "C'est soit ça soit Love Actually," dit-il.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, si une telle chose était possible. "Oh mon dieu, Louis, j'adore les stupides films d'amour."

Louis sourit. "On peut choisir un de cela la prochaine fois."

Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il avait dit avant que les yeux d'Harry ne s'écarquillent, et à ce moment-là il était trop tard pour ne pas le dire.

"Il y aura une prochaine fois?" demanda doucement Harry.

"Eh bien, on va devoir ramener le film," dit Louis.

Harry sourit et attrapa le boitier. "Assied-toi," dit-il. "Je vais brancher le lecteur DVD pour qu'on puisse le regarder."

Louis observa le large dos d'Harry pendant qu'il installait tout. C'était un joli dos. Probablement un des meilleurs dos qu'il avait observé dans sa vie. Non pas qu'il eut observé beaucoup de dos. Le dos d'Harry méritait cependant son observation.

"J'ai joué Danny Zuko dans un spectacle de l'école une fois," songea Louis.

Harry le regarda. "Je peux voir ça," dit-il. "Tu as le physique pour ça, et je pari que tu es un bon acteur."

"En fait, j'étudie l'art dramatique à l'université maintenant," répondit Louis.

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry. "J'étudie pour devenir avocat."

"Donc tu pourras être mon Sugar Daddy?" demanda Louis. "Quand tu seras devenu un avocat riche et victorieux."

Harry rigola. "Si ça peut te garder hors des rues," dit-il. "D'habitude les étudiants en art dramatique ne sont pas bien payés."

Louis haussa des épaules. "J'étudie pour devenir professeur d'art dramatique en lycée, en fait. Donc ouais, la paie sera vraiment pourrie."

Harry se roula dans le canapé en face de lui. Louis ignora son besoin de caresser les cheveux d'Harry.

"Quand est-ce que tu auras ton diplôme?" demanda Harry.

"Dans quelques mois, en réalité," dit Louis. "Je suis un peu excité de retourner au lycée."

Harry rigola. "Donc t'as quoi, 22 ans?"

Louis hocha de la tête. "Ouais, 22 ans. Et tu dois avoir, je ne sais pas, 21 ans?"

Harry haussa des épaules. "20ans, t'étais pas loin."

Louis lui sourit. "Très bien alors, Harry de 20 ans qui va devenir avocat, lance le film!"

Harry sourit et appuya sur le bouton play de la télécommande depuis l'autre côté du canapé.

 

\-------

 

Louis se réveilla en câlinant Harry avec environ cinq cent messages inquiets de Zayn et Liam.

Il leur envoya rapidement un message pour les rassurer qu'il n'était pas en danger et qu'il était rentré avec un ami puis éteignit son téléphone.

Louis baissa la tête pour regarder Harry, qui était doux et beau dans son sommeil, même s'il ronflait doucement. Il se glissa lentement hors du canapé et se détacha d'Harry, qui fronça un peu les sourcils et tendit faiblement la main vers lui alors qu'il se levait, et Louis se tint immobile pendant un moment juste pour observer le beau garçon et réfléchir à quel point il était foutu.

Puis Louis attrapa une couverture sur une chaise et la tira sur un Harry toujours endormi, puis gribouilla une note qu'il laissa sur le plan de travail.

merci pour le film et m'avoir laissé passer la nuit chez toi mec!  
Dis-moi quand on se fait ça la prochaine fois!

-louis x.

 

Il ajouta rapidement son numéro en dessous et parti apaiser Liam et Zayn chez lui.

 

\-----

 

"Je te l'ai dit Zayn, je n'ai baisé personne hier soir! J'étais chez un ami!"

"Ok Louis, très bien… est-ce que tu t'es fait baiser hier?"

"Oh mon dieu, Zayn, j'ai juste regardé Grease avec un ami! Je n'ai pas fait l'amour du tout!"

Zayn plissa des yeux depuis le canapé. Louis plissa des yeux en retour depuis là où il se tenait toujours à la porte. Liam les regardait silencieusement d'à côté de Zayn.

Le téléphone de Louis vibra, brisant le silence.

Il observa ce qui semblait être un message d'un numéro inconnu.

La nuit dernière était sympa… peut-être qu'on pourrait louer quelque chose aujourd'hui et le refaire? H x.

Louis sourit à son téléphone et commença à taper une réponse.

je suis de la partie si c'est une romance américaine ringarde

"Oh, donc tu peux répondre à peu importe qui c'est directement mais tu ne pouvais pas nous répondre quand tu es parti à la station essence et que tu n'es pas revenu pendant douze heures?"

Louis, la tête toujours baissée, fit un doigt d'honneur à Zayn et rentra dans sa chambre.

"C'est probablement le garçon d'hier soir," chuchota Liam.

Zayn rigola. "Non, ça devait être une de ses sœurs. C'était son sourire tendre."

 

\-----

 

Le Saint-Valentin passa, et Louis n'y fit pas trop attention, puisqu'il la passa à regarder un film romantique idiot sur le canapé d'Harry, mangeant un plat de spaghettis qu'Harry avait fait parce que Louis avait mentionné aimer les pâtes la semaine d’avant, et il était pressé contre Harry. Platoniquement, bien sûr.

Le truc des films devint quelque chose de régulier entre eux. Tous les deux jours, ils allaient l'un chez l'autre et regardaient quelque chose, s'endormant ensemble sur le canapé plus souvent que non, et ramenant le film dans la matinée. Leurs amis les rejoignaient parfois, et Louis appréciait le colocataire d'Harry, Niall, un blond bruyant avec un fort accent Irlandais et un rire contagieux, et Harry appréciait Zayn et Liam et ils l'aimaient aussi, et les cinq s'entendaient très bien en groupe.

Le problème était que Louis aimait Harry.

Ils étaient bien sûr amis, et ils s'amusaient et appréciaient la présence de l'autre et ils entretenaient de bonnes plaisanteries, mais Louis aimait probablement trop Harry. Louis était presque sûr qu'il était surtout amoureux d'Harry.

Donc vous pouviez voir pourquoi il serait un problème de regarder des films d'amour cucul la praline avec lui tout le temps.

Ils regardaient d'autres films aussi, bien sûr, mais leur genre préféré était la romance, et ils finissaient plus souvent que non à regarder un film horriblement mignon à propos de l'amour interdit d'un couple hétéro blanc. Durant ces soirées-là, Harry partait dans un discours féministe qui expliquait que tout était hétéro et blanc et que des genres différents de personnes, comme des races différentes et des membres de la communauté LGBT+, avaient besoin d'être plus représentés dans les médias.

Je pense qu'il est possible que je t'aime, est ce que Louis voulait dire. "Tu as raison, tu as complétement raison, je suis d'accord à 100%," est ce que Louis a dit.

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens!" continuait à dire Harry, brandissant désormais une cuillère précédemment utilisée pour la glace. "Je veux dire, si les martiens voyaient ce que l'humanité est juste en regardant la télé, ils penseraient que nous sommes hétéros et blancs, et je ne peux pas accepter ça! J'ai pas signé pour être effacé devant les martiens!" Harry prit une grosse cuillerée d'une glace arc-en-ciel et l'enfonça dans sa bouche, fronçant les sourcils.

"T'as raison," dit Louis alors que le film continuait de tourner en fond. "Ils penseraient qu'il n'y a que trois Asiatiques sur la planète entière."

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme, enlevant la cuillère de sa bouche avec un pop. "Et pense à toutes les sexualités et les genres sexuels qu'ils ne connaitraient pas! Et si les martiens venaient dans l'espace pour se découvrir, et quand ils voient la Terre, ils ne peuvent pas étudier les autres façons d'être, et donc tous les martiens pensent être hétéros! Genre, peut-être que quelques-uns d'entre eux se considèreraient bis, mais y'a pas tout là! Et si les martiens étaient pansexuels? Ou asexuels? Ou bigenres ou quelque chose comme ça? Comment pourraient-ils savoir? Louis, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tous les martiens pensaient être hétéros!"

Louis hocha sombrement de la tête. "Je pense qu'on devrait repartir avec eux, Harold, pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin de savoir."

Harry sourit. "J'adorerai vivre dans l'espace et enseigner aux martiens avec toi, Louis."

Louis lui fit un grand sourire, tendre puis fit courir ses doigts dans les boucles d'Harry. "La même, Hazza."

 

\-----

 

Le truc des films était un vrai truc pour Louis et Harry, et parfois ils regardaient des films qu'ils avaient déjà regardés, mais plusieurs fois par semaines, ils allaient à Tesco et achetaient assez de fruits pour Harry pour que leurs achats atteignent assez pour louer un film.

Ce n'était probablement pas sain ou quoi que ce soit, de sortir régulièrement et de prétendre être dans une relation sérieuse avec le garçon dont il était amoureux, mais Louis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Même si c'était juste factice et durait seulement très peu de temps, il était impliqué romantiquement avec Harry et les gens le voyaient.

Ils choisissaient le film et rendaient l'autre avant de partir avec leur sac de fruits (payé par Louis, car il est un véritable gentleman) et leur film. Ils liaient leurs bras ou un truc du genre et se contentaient de marcher, appréciaient la ville ou les parcs ou, une fois mémorable, l'aquarium dans lequel ils se promenaient.

Et alors que le temps passait et que Louis passait plus de temps avec Harry, il se rendait compte que le peut-être que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami devenait un je suis sincèrement, follement, profondément amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Et, honnêtement, il se rendait compte qu'il s'en foutait.

Bien sûr, tomber amoureux était parfois douloureux, mais au final, il était amoureux d'un garçon beau, doux, gentil et intelligent qui faisait des jeux de mots terribles et roucoulait devant des bébés ou des femmes enceintes dans la rue, qui se mettait du vernis à ongle et se tressait les cheveux et savait tout sur Louis, qui s'était une fois arrêté pour avoir une conversation très enthousiaste avec un papa qui portait col boutonné à motif floral en face d'une bijouterie.

Et du moment qu'il ignorait la dure réalité où il n'avait jamais l'occasion d'embrasser ces lèvre roses ou de dire au prince bouclé qu'il était amoureux de lui et d'entendre la même chose en retour, être amoureux d'Harry était génial.

 

\-----

 

Louis avait rencontré Harry il y a exactement sept semaines aujourd'hui. Ca faisait aussi sept semaines qu'il avait tenu sa main pour la première fois, sept semaines qu'ils avaient regardé leur premier film ensemble, sept semaines qu'Harry avait inventé cette histoire ridicule pour la vendeuse, sept semaines depuis que Louis voulait désespérément sortir avec Harry, et en sept semaines entières, Louis n'avait toujours pas embrassé l'autre garçon.

Zayn l'avait grillé il y a un bon moment, donc bien sûr Liam savait aussi. Niall avait probablement pigé directement, si le fait qu'il les appelle ses "tendres pères gays" était quelque chose à suivre. (A la suite de quoi Louis avait, pour plaisanter, appelé Harry "Daddy" dans son ton le plus séduisant, ce qui avait fait pâlir Niall qui en avait laissé tomber son popcorn, pour le plus grand plaisir et amusement des dits pères.)

C'était un Jeudi matin normal, le même que les autres, vraiment, et Louis mangeait un petit-déjeuner gastronomique (des céréales) avec Liam et Niall. Il y avait eu une soirée pyjama accidentelle du squad, puisque Niall s'était endormi dans le lit de Liam et Zayn, suivi par Liam et Zayn, et Louis et Harry étaient partis dans la chambre de Louis pour chuchoter ensemble. Ils s'étaient endormis dans le même lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient été avant, et Louis avait été le premier à se réveiller. Normalement Harry était levé d'abord à cause de son travail à la boulangerie, mais durant ses jours de congé il dormait beaucoup plus tard, et Louis aimait avoir l'opportunité de voir Harry si paisible et beau.

Après quelques minutes (louches) à fixer son meilleur ami (de qui il était aussi amoureux) dormir, Louis se leva pour se préparer un petit-déjeuner pourri. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se servir le lait (en deuxième, parce qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans la jungle), Niall était entré, se frottant les yeux et souriant à Louis avant de lui voler ses céréales. Normalement, Louis frapperait n'importe qui essaierait de voler ses céréales, mais c'était Niall, et tout le monde savait que Niall était un adorable rayon de soleil câlin. Liam était entré peu de temps après, clamant que Niall l'avait réveillé, et s'assis à table avec eux.

 

Pour l'instant, le matin avait été calme, il y avait un silence confortable autour de la table pendant que Louis et Niall mangeaient.

"Louis," commença Liam, comme il le faisait tous les matins durant le petit-déjeuner.

"Liam," se moqua Louis, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

"As-tu dit à Harry que tu es amoureux de lui ou pas encore?" demanda Liam, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

"Pas encore," répondit Louis, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire?" demanda Niall, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Louis le regarda, envisageant. "Sais pas," dit-il après un moment.

"Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?" demanda Niall avant d'enfoncer sa cuillère trop remplie dans sa bouche.

Louis haussa des épaules.

Niall haussa des épaules en retour, sa cuillère faisant gonfler ses joues comme une sorte d'écureuil trop grand.

Zayn apparu doucement à la porte à ce moment.

"'Jour," marmonna-t-il, à moitié endormi.

"Zayn?" demanda Louis. "Comment se fait-il que tu sois levé? Je ne t'attendais pas avant au moins dix-sept heure."

"Fous le camp," marmonna Zayn. Il se tourna vers Liam et haussa des épaules. "J'dors pas bien sans toi."

Niall roucoula avec la bouche pleine. Louis mima un haut-le-cœur. Zayn leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber à côté de Liam, qui passa son bras autour des épaules de Zayn.

"Harry n'est pas encore levé?" demanda Zayn.

Louis secoua la tête. "Probablement toujours endormi."

Zayn acquiesça, et le silence s'installa sur le groupe. Zayn se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner (des céréales) pour Liam et lui-même.

"Donc, Louis," commença-t-il, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

"Liam l'a déjà fait," chantonna Louis, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

Zayn haussa des épaules, comme il le faisait tous les matins.

"Donc, Lou, est-ce que tu as dit à Harry que tu étais amoureux de lui ou pas encore?"

Soudainement, un bruit de chute résonna à travers de la porte. Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

"Quoi?" couina une voix.

Harry était assis au sol, où il était tombé, le tabouret auquel il avait essayé de se raccrocher pour s'équilibrer renversé à côté de lui. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés, révélant tout leur vert et fixant directement Louis.

Louis prit une inspiration. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'arrivait pas. Paniqué, il tourna la tête vers Zayn, qui semblait aussi choqué qu'il l'était. Zayn se tourna vers Louis, les yeux écarquillés par les excuses et les mains levées comme pour dire je te jure j'avais aucune idée qu'il était là!

"Quoi?" demanda à nouveau Harry, sa voix semblait choquée et un peu désespérée.

Louis ferma les yeux et déglutit, regardant lentement vers Harry.

"Est-ce qu'il a dit…?" demanda Harry.

Louis mordit sa lèvre. Harry continua à le regarder.

"Tu peux tout autant lui dire maintenant," dit Liam.

Niall acquiesça avec sympathie.

Louis jeta un regard noir à Zayn. "Tant qu'à faire."

Harry le fixait toujours intensément depuis l'endroit où il était étalé sur le sol.

"C'est vrai?" chuchota-t-il, semblant soudainement vulnérable.

Louis mordit à nouveau sa lèvre et baissa la tête vers la table. "Je préférerais ne pas faire ça devant tout le monde," dit-il.

Liam se leva, attrapant le bras de Niall.

"Attends, je veux voir ce qui va se passer!" se plaint Niall.

Liam secoua la tête. "Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour jouer à FIFA ou un truc comme ça, les gars."

Il tira Niall et sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivi de Zayn. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table, s'asseyant sur la place opposée à celle de Louis, précédemment occupée par Liam.

"C'est vrai?" chuchota-t-il à nouveau. "Ce que Zayn a dit?"

Louis n'avait toujours pas quitté la table du regard.

"Lou," dit doucement Harry, "s'il-te-plaît regarde-moi."

Louis releva doucement la tête et regarda le visage d'Harry. Il était pale et beau, aussi beau qu'il l'était toujours, presque brillant sous la douce lumière du matin. Ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés, et d'un doux, léger vert dans le fade matin. Il y avait une étincelle de quelque chose dans ses yeux, peut-être de l'espoir? Louis soupira un peu. Harry était éblouissant. Il était à couper le souffle. Il était une œuvre d'art vivante, qui respirait. Et il suppliait silencieusement Louis de répondre.

"Oui," souffla-t-il. "Ouais."

Le souffla d'Harry se coupa. "Vraiment?" demanda-t-il. "Tu m'aimes?"

Louis se contente d'acquiescer, arrachant son regard du visage d'Harry pour fixer la porte, clignant fortement des yeux.

"Louis," souffla Harry, "Lou." Il leva gentiment une main pour tourner le visage de Louis vers lui. Quand Louis le vit, Harry était beaucoup plus proche qu'il l'avait été. Ses yeux étaient pratiquement brillants, et il était absolument rayonnant maintenant, rayonnant de mille feux de pure joie.

Louis mordilla sa lèvre. "Je t'aime," annonça-t-il simplement.

Si les yeux d'Harry brillaient avant, désormais ils étincelaient.

"Je t'aime," répondit Harry. Louis sentit ses propres yeux s'écarquiller.

"Je l'ai pensé pendant plus d'un mois maintenant, même si il est vraiment tôt pour ce genre de chose. Mais, je veux dire, on se voit presque tous les jours, donc en fait c'est plusieurs mois pressés en sept semaines, quand on y réfléchit," sortit précipitamment Harry. "Louis, tu es beau. La plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue, probablement, et la plus drôle aussi, et la plus gentille, et la plus lumineuse, et je t'aime tellement et je sortirais tellement avec toi, oh mon dieu, Lou, je sortirais tellement avec toi, je cuisinerais pour toi et te réciterais du putain de Shakespeare et je t'embrasserais tout le temps - à moins que t'es pas envie d'être embrassé tout le monde, en fait, y'a des gens qui aiment pas, et-"

"Je veux être embrassé tout le temps," l'interrompit Louis. "Et je n'avais jamais pensé à embrasser quelqu'un tout le temps avant, mais avec toi, en quelque sorte, je veux tout ce que tu as à me donner, et je t'aime, Harry, et j'aimerais vraiment si tu commençais à tenir tes promesses de bisous maintenant, peut-être."

Harry ne perdit pas de temps à se pencher pour l'embrasser.

C'était un peu maladroit, avec la table qui s'enfonçait dans leurs côtes, et c'était un peu désordonné, avec leurs dents qui se cognaient un peu à travers leurs bouches légèrement ouvertes, mais c'était fantastique. Louis n'avait jamais été aussi bien embrassé dans sa vie. C'était brillant, et délicieux, et il y eut une explosion de joie dans la poitrine de Louis. Il tendit la main pour doucement tirer sur les boucles d'Harry et sourit contre la bouche de l'autre garçon. Harry sourit aussi, et le bisou tourna plus en des sourires contre la bouche de l'autre qu'un vrai bisou. Harry rit bêtement, et Louis enfonça son doigt dans sa fossette.

"Tu embrasses comme il faut," cita Harry en gloussant. (Citation de Shakespeare)

"Tu te fous de ma gueule?" dit Louis, chuchotant quelque peu plus qu'il ne le pensait, dans la bouche d'Harry qui gloussait. "Romeo et Juliette? L'histoire d'amour la moins romantique qui existe?"

Harry rigola et Louis sourit.

"Je suis tellement amoureux de toi, Harry Styles," chuchota-t-il après une seconda, tirant gentiment sur une des boucles d'Harry.

Harry lui rendit un grand sourire, plus lumineux que Louis n'en avait jamais vu, chuchota en réponse, "Et je suis tellement amoureux de toi aussi, Louis Tomlinson."

 

\-----

 

Puisque c'était le dernier jour de l'offre, Harry et Louis retournèrent au Tesco cet après-midi, marchant main dans la main comme ils l'avaient fait quatre fois par semaine, chaque semaine.

Louis volait des bisous sur les lèvres d'Harry, aimant le fait qu'il doive se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre pendant qu'Harry gloussait et se penchait un peu en arrière.

Il leur fallut plus de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre le magasin, puisqu'ils prenaient quelques détours avec tous les bisous et tout, mais ils y arrivèrent finalement et entrèrent d'un pas flâneur. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'allée des fruits, se tenant la main et attrapèrent des bananes et des pommes pour élever leur total à 10£, comme l'affaire des films le voulait. Louis embrassa doucement Harry sur la joue, rigolant quand Harry gloussa. Le couple passa à la caisse, et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes.

Louis le tira en face de la machine à louer les films, lui tenant toujours la main pendant qu'ils rendaient le film d'hier soir et en choisissaient un nouveau.

"Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de regarder ce soir?" demanda Louis, le visage dans le cou d'Harry.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry, se rapprochant de Louis.

Louis fit un sourire en coin. "Grease."

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture!
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et si c'est le cas je vous rappelle qu'un petit kudos/commentaires ne coute rien mais fait très plaisir à celui qui le reçoit!
> 
> D'autres traductions en tous genres sont disponibles sur mon profil!
> 
> Bonne continuation! :)  
> Luce. x


End file.
